


the best kind of present

by playedwright



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthdays, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Pining, no use crying over spilled cake batter, two boys being dumb and falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: Nursey is, for all intents and purposes, the worst at sneaking out.He’s about as graceful as can be when it comes to gliding across ice wearing shoes with blades attached to the bottom, but put him in some sneakers and set him loose across some hardwood, and he’ll alert everyone within a thirty-foot radius of his movements.There’s a stupid creaky floorboard right by the kitchen on the way to the front door that Dex, for some reason, refuses to fix. Nursey forgets to sidestep it. He flinches as the loud groan comes from underneath him, and his shoulders droop when he hears the discouraged sigh from the kitchen.He’s been caught.





	the best kind of present

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://tonytangredis.tumblr.com/post/186782903282/84-or-85-from-the-prompts-nurseydex-pls-and).
> 
> yes i know the title is corny no i don't care i'm trying my best!!!

Nursey is, for all intents and purposes, the worst at sneaking out.

He’s about as graceful as can be when it comes to gliding across ice wearing shoes with blades attached to the bottom, but put him in some sneakers and set him loose across some hardwood, and he’ll alert everyone within a thirty-foot radius of his movements.

There’s a stupid creaky floorboard right by the kitchen on the way to the front door that Dex, for some reason, refuses to fix. Nursey forgets to sidestep it. He flinches as the loud groan comes from underneath him, and his shoulders droop when he hears the discouraged sigh from the kitchen.

He’s been caught.

“Going somewhere?” Dex asks.

Nursey turns to face him guiltily. Dex has got a mixing bowl in his hands, of all things, and he’s wearing a stupid  _ apron _ , and Nursey kind of hates how gone he is on Dex because this is a dumb and stupid look and he’s  _ super _ into it.

“Class,” Nursey says, despite the fact he doesn’t have his backpack. Dex raises an unimpressed eyebrow. Nursey seriously can’t believe he fucked up and fell in love with this dude, honestly.

“It’s Saturday,” Dex points out.

Nursey worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “It’s a make-up lab?” he tries.

“You don’t have any labs this semester. Also, you don’t have your backpack. And you don’t wear any of your bomber jackets to labs because you’re too scared they’ll get ruined.”

Fuck. Nursey extra hates how well Dex knows him. He shifts his weight from foot to foot. “Hah. Chyeah. Um, I mean it’s a tutoring session. For, uh, that poetry class I’m in this semester. It’s like my eighth poetry class ever and they need help on… stanzas.”

Dex rolls his eyes, but at least he doesn’t look pissed. He looks… vaguely amused. “Don’t lie to me.”

Nursey lets out the breath he was holding, and it all comes out in an angry huff. He feels petulant and childish as he crosses his arms. “Fine,  _ god _ , I was leaving to go buy you a birthday present because you deserve one even though you think you have to tell me no. And you can’t stop me, I’m doing it, and you’re gonna suck it up and love it, because I’m the best at giving gifts, okay?”

“You don’t need to buy me a gift—” Dex starts to say.

“Fuck off, I’m  _ going  _ to!” Nursey interrupts. He throws his hands up as if that will help prove his point. There’s not much he can do to reverse what damage he’s done by falling in love with Dex, but there is stuff that can be done to prove to Dex that maybe there’s something more between them worth exploring.

Dex levels him with a patient and stern look. It’s not something Nursey is used to seeing;  _ patient  _ and  _ Dex  _ don’t often fit well together in a sentence.

“As I was trying to say,” Dex continues. There’s something almost… fond in his tone. Nursey feels like he has whiplash. “You don’t need to buy me a gift to woo me, you know.”

Nursey splutters indignantly.

“Excuse me?” he asks, panicked. “Someone is feeling mighty full of themselves on this, the day of their birth, I say. Woo you? Poindexter.”

Dex’s eyebrow raises even higher. Nursey wants to press his thumb against it. “Well, I was about eighty-three percent sure I wasn’t reading this wrong, but if I am—”

“Reading  _ what  _ wrong?” Nursey says desperately. “Is this story… double sided?” He winces. It’s a terrible metaphor. He’s a writer, fucking hell, and the best he can come up with as a metaphor for requited feelings is  _ is this story double sided? _

Dex sighs. He’s still holding a mixing bowl in his arm, and in one hand there’s a whisk. Half-hysterically, Nursey thinks this moment couldn’t get any more comical. If this is a  _ moment _ , if this is something they’re going to come back to time and time again and remember fondly—

“Nurse, they offered to throw me a kegster on my birthday and I turned it down then immediately asked if you would want to watch movies and eat cupcakes with me. How was that not a sign to you?”

If Nursey  _ were  _ holding a backpack, he’d drop it to the ground right now. He’d throw anything he was holding to the ground in surprise, and he’d cross the space between them in two large leaps and he’d take Dex’s face in his hands and kiss him.

He’s not holding anything, but he forgets for a moment that Dex is. He crosses the space between them in two large leaps and he takes Dex’s face in his hands and Nursey kisses him like they’ve got nothing to lose, and Dex drops a mixing bowl filled with cake batter all over their shoes and pants.

“Christ fuck,” Dex says breathlessly. “I really did not think you were gonna do that.”

Nursey looks down. There’s cake batter on his bomber. Dex notices at the same time, because he makes a distressed noise and his hand flutters uselessly right above the stain. “Maybe it’s not the labs you should worry about with ruining these jackets,” he says faintly. His cheeks are tinged with pink and there’s a grin on his face that Nursey doubts will disappear for days.

“Do you always talk this much after a big confession and a kiss?” Nursey asks. If he had any self-restraint in him, he’d probably be annoyed at Dex right now. Too bad he’s, like, head over heels in love with the guy instead.

Dex’s hand waves mindlessly in the air. “Oh, well, you know,” he chokes out. “I was just being smug, I didn’t think you’d actually kiss me.”

“I got immediately defensive the second you suggested I had feelings for you, how was that not a sign?” Nursey parrots. Dex rolls his eyes and Nursey kisses him again, just because he can. In a few minutes, they’ll move and clean up the cake batter and Bitty will find them leaning against the washing machine downstairs and trading lazy kisses while they attempt to get the stain out of Nursey’s jacket. But for now, Nursey relishes in the fact that they get to have this and he kisses Dex for a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you call your crush out for maybe having a crush on you too but then they kiss you and so you spill your birthday cake batter all over the ground because you're a gay disaster...  
ANYWAY thanks for reading!!!
> 
> as always, you can find me [here](https://tonytangredis.tumblr.com/) crying about some hockey player or another.
> 
> comment, kudos, and bookmark below!


End file.
